Look at us now
by Raihai
Summary: A. It’s been five years and the gang had split up. May has not heard word of Drew or Harley Much to her dismay*cough* Drew *cough* . And what kind of gets her is that nothing has been said about Drew in the contesting world. Also Max decided to go and stu
1. Chapter 1

~CHAPTER ONE~

"Bored, bored I am boreeddddddddd" sang May to herself.

"Well maybe you should have gone with your brother to go and study with Professor Oak this summer" said her mother

"But, I don't wanna learn the basics of being a Pokémon professor; I wanna learn more a contesting and what's happening with some of my competitors." Whined the now 15 year old May.

"You mean you want to hear about what's going on with Drew" Her mother said and then laughed at her daughters' now bright red cheeks.

"I-I-I- I never said I was interested in what was going on with Drew." May stuttered while turning her nose up in the process. "I don't care one little bit what is happening to that arrogant Drew"

"Then you don't care that he just announced his engagement to that one friend of yours, what was her name, Oh yes Brianna." Caroline smirked

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" May screamed.

"Oh so you do care" her mother laughed. "And I was joking by the way, just to see your reaction."

"Th-th-That's so not fair, and I don't care in the very least!" May exclaimed. "I'm going outside to train"

"Okay honey, just be back for supper" Her mother called after her daughter.

~OUTSIDE~

"Stupid mom, why would I care what is happening with that stupid, arrogant, self centered, Dr- oof." May muttered until she bumped into someone. "Sorry" she muttered, then she looked up. And what she saw shocked and pleased her. A tall boy about 15-16 was staring down at her. He had attractive green hair and matching green eyes. A good attractive build, and looked vaguely familiar. He smirked when he saw May staring up at him

"Are you okay?" he asked in a Husky voice.

"F-f-fine" stuttered May unattractively.

He laughed," Want me to help you up" he asked reaching down a hand.

May took it and he helped her to her feet, which she managed with semi-grace. "Thank you" she managed without stuttering this time ;-)

"You're welcome. Well I've got to go" He said in a way that left May standing their speechless and unmoving, topic of anger completely left her mind as she watched the mysterious stranger walk away.

Finally Skitty managed her way out of her Poke ball, startling May. "Okay Okay, let's go train"

~TWO HOURS LATER~

"EEGADS I'm late for dinner again." May exclaimed as she ran down the street towards her house.

When she ran through the door she skidded to a halt, and ran into a bookcase. Then she got up and ran into to the dining room. Her mother and father were there and someone she would have never guessed was there too…

Read more to find out who it was waiting with her parents in the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER TWO~

**RECAP:**

"_EEGADS I'm late for dinner again." May exclaimed as she ran down the street towards her house._

_When she ran through the door she skidded to a halt, and ran into a bookcase. Then she got up and ran into to the dining room. Her mother and father were there and someone she would have never guessed was there too…_

CHAPTER TWO:__

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" May exclaimed shocked at who she saw.

The tall gorgeous green haired man from before was sitting there eating dinner with her parents as if they had been friends forever.

"Hello May, you're late for dinner again." Her mother said calmly.

"Yes mother I know" May said icily."But that does not answer my question"

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK TO A GUEST YOUNG LADY" her mother exclaimed.

"It's okay." The handsome stranger said calmly. "Thank you for dinner, but I must be off. Oh Yes. May there is a contest coming up in Petalburg City. You should join, as your return to the contesting world."

"And why do you care about when I do contests or not?" she asked.

"Because," he said, "some of your competitors miss you." And with that he held out a beautiful red rose.

"Wh-wh-what is this for?" May stuttered, thinking that this scenario seemed vaguely familiar.

"For that very well trained and impressive Skitty, that let herself out of the poke ball." He smiled with a wink and made for the door. May followed him outside.

"Do-do do you know what the news is about Drew." She forced out.

"Yeah, he misses you the most out of all of your competitors. He wishes he would have taken a chance to kiss you when you two were trapped with the Wynaut. And he is going to perform in the Petalburg contest and really wants you to join him. He misses you and wants to have every chance he can get to be with you, because he has something very important to tell you."

All the while May progressively got closer to the man whom she knew not the name of and was looking at him as if he told her that everything in the world was made of chocolate.

"And….. How would….. You know what…… Drew is thinking?" she whispered spaciously.

"Because I am-"he started but couldn't finish because May had put her arms lovingly around his shoulders and kissed him long and passionately.

Just as they broke away, May started to say something but was cut off when her mother loudly shouted, "MAY TIME TO COME IN AND STOP ANTAGONIZING OUR GUEST, YOU CAN SEE HIM WHEN YOU ENTER THE PETALBURG CONTEST."

"Good night love" he whispered not wanting to ruin an evening that could not have gone more right.

"Good night," May said, "Oh and can you tell Drew that I would have taken advantage of the opportunity if Team Rocket hadn't showed." And with that she walked inside.

"Maybe I was wrong" Drew murmured, "Tonight just got a whole lot better."


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP: "Good night love" he whispered not wanting to ruin an evening that could not have gone more right.

"Good night," May said, "Oh and can you tell Drew that I would have taken advantage of the opportunity if Team Rocket hadn't showed." And with that she walked inside.

"Maybe I was wrong" Drew murmured, "Tonight just got a whole lot better."

CHAPTER THREE: Running inside, May leaned against the door and heaved a sigh and slid to the ground. She had (no duh) lied to her mother saying she did not care about what was happening with Drew. She missed him badly.

"MOM time to get my contesting outfit ready, I am entering the Petalburg contest and will win!" she yelled standing up and punching a fist into the air!

At the Petalburg contest:

Chest puffed out, staring straight ahead May made her way to the contest dressing room. Along the way she was shocked to find that people who saw her pointed and stared… Brushing it off, she continued to walk running into a little girl about 10.

"A-a-are y-you M-may?" she stuttered.

"Yes I am, are you lost?" May asked concerned about the seemingly lost child, in the back of her mind wondering how she knew her name.

"No, I'm n-not. I-I was wondering I-if you would s-sign m-my program"

Looking around her, May noticed that there was a small group gathering. "S-sure" she, like the child, stammered now shy by the crowd of onlookers. "What's your name sweetie?"

A smile spread as the little girl announced that her name was Rose. May signed the program and then handing it to Rose she silently studied the child. She looked like someone and May could not put her finger on it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of green and purple. Harley. Before she could duck into the safety of the dressing room he saw her.

"May Darling! It's been too long" Harley yelled running over to her, causing more people to stop and stare, some even flashing pictures.

"h-hi Harley" May stammered confused they were NOT friends.

"So did you hear that dreadful little lettuce head that we competed against is here again." Harley gushed, "what was his name? Brew?"

"Drew"

"Right! Anyways lettuce head is here and he wants my ribbon! How dreadful!" Harley complained slinging he arm over May's shoulders, causing her to flinch. "Oh look there he is! Drew darling it's been too long" Harley skipped over to Drew dragging May along with him.

"Harley, what are you doing with May?"

"Oh don't be jealous darling, we were just going out on a date!"

"We are!" May asked shocked.

"Oh honey don't worry, we can tell Drew about our undying romance. He is in fact our greatest friend." Gushed Harley before firmly planting a kiss on May's lips. When he finally let go, Drew was gone.

"Harley! Why did you do that?" May cried.

"Simple sweetheart," he growled in mock sweetness. " to make your little Drew jealous so that I can win the Petalburg ribbon."

END of chapter 3.

What will become of Drew and May? Who is that familiar little girl? To be continued… can't promise when though.


End file.
